Dance with me
by LauraW89
Summary: A plan, a coach, an athlete, a tango and the truth... M-rated because of chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI (because otherwise Sasha would know how to dance a tango, but then again, maybe he does...) **

_A/N: I should not be listening to this http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ic4PQ-tnwJw&feature=related all day long, I really shouldn't! _

DANCE WITH ME

Dancing was something she really disliked. But dancing was also the only way of truly showing how she felt. Gymnastics used to do that for her. Her power moves were the one thing where she could put all her emotions, but that's long gone now. She remembers when Sasha forced her to take ballet lessons with Madam Viola, but thinking back she can honestly say she's grateful for it. But than after the ballet lessons and after Worlds he had proposed she'd take some normal dance classes, to get more comfortable with the movements she would have to make since she became an artistic gymnast. That was three weeks ago now. And although she didn't mind dancing anymore, it still made her insecure whenever she had to perform in front of somebody else than Madam Viola.

'Shouldn't I be dancing, like fifteen minutes ago?' Payson asks her teacher impatiently. She may have grown fond of dancing, but waiting was still something she had no patience for.

'Yes, but your partner is late. It's my own fault, I should have asked him sooner. I thought he'd come together with you though. Never mind, we'll start when he arrives.'

'I thought I'd get one of your own dancers as a partner.' She questions Madam Viola, watching the woman move around the room, not fully realizing what the woman said.

'No, sweetie, I would never let you dance the Tango with a complete stranger, you have to feel save and comfortable with your partner.' She explains. 'And that's why I asked Sasha to join us.'

Payson snaps up her head. 'You did what?' No, this could not be happening. This. Cannot. Happen. Period!

'I asked Sasha, last time he was here you seemed so at ease with each other, and I thought this would give me the perfect opportunity to see if he can still dance as well as I taught him.'

'You taught Sasha how to dance?' Curiosity taking over her shock.

'How do you think he knows me?' She smiles at Payson's surprised face. 'I taught him everything about movements and thus dancing after his mother brought him to me.'

So Madam Viola knew Sasha's mother, Payson is about to ask more about her coach's history when the doors swing open. The brightly lit hallway giving his figure an impressive entrance, the dance room being dim. With slow secure strides he walks into the room. Payson can't help but awe at her coach, he never not makes an impressive entry. 'Viola.' He acknowledges her with a kiss on the cheek. 'What was the urgent matter you so desperately needed my help with?'

'Standing right behind you.' She winks.

Sasha turns around and seems even more surprised than Payson. 'I don't understand.' He turns his attention back on his former teacher.

'Payson needs to learn how to show emotions through her movements.'

'Yes?' He asks confused.

'I'm going to teach her the Tango.'

This explanation still doesn't register what Madam Viola has in mind and Payson smiles to herself. Of course he doesn't get it, it's insane. The Tango is so intimate, she should never dance that with her coach, so obviously Sasha isn't thinking in that line.

'Okay…'

Madam Viola finally gives up. 'She needs a partner she can trust.' Eyeing him intensely apprehension dawns on him.

'You want me… I have to…' His mouth is suddenly set in a thin line.

'Come on Sasha, it's just a dance.' She pushes, not realizing, or not caring, how inappropriate this might be.

He's about to protest and refuse when he sees the look on Payson's face. Her eyes are wide with tension, her body not in its usual relaxed manner. She's not comfortable with this either, or is she just nervous about the dancing part. Knowing her it's probably the latter. He sighs and shakes his head, this is his own fault, he should have known better than to sign her up for dancing with his old teacher. Sooner or later it was going to bite him in the arse.

'Fine.' He sees Payson's head snap to his. The mortified look in her eyes confirming his suspicion.

'But…' She tries desperately.

'No buts Pay, you need to be able to perform.' He slips into his coaching form, the only way he knows how to keep his emotions under control. He never admitted it to anyone, but the night she kissed him he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his embrace, to kiss her like she had never kissed before. Claim her mind, body and soul as his, but he'll never will. She goes into stuff with full passion and dedication, just like he does, but she's young and doesn't know what a mess he will bring into her life.

'Okay fine, but don't expect anything.' She huffs. He tries to hide his grin, but the slap on his shoulder ensures him he is not very successful. It has been this teasing that has him on high alert for the last couple of weeks though. There are those late night that's after practice, the little walk-ins in his office, her sitting on his desk when she really shouldn't, all of it indicating something more without her realizing it.

'Alright Sasha, get out of your thoughts and be a good partner.' Madam Viola instructs. He can't suppress a shiver of memories going through his body, he remembers it like yesterday, she must have said that a thousand times. He sends her a knowing smile, but obliges.

When the music starts he steps in awkwardly, carefully putting one of his hands on her waist, the other inviting her to put her hand. She reluctantly gives in, but she doesn't look him in the eye, he assumes because of embarrassment.

'Payson, head held high remember, show you can stand up straight like the gymnast you are.' Madam Viola condescends. He feels her sigh deeply before following orders. When she looks up to him through her lashes he has to do everything not to pull her closer.

'You have danced the Tango before?' He asks, needing to know how far he can go with his own moves.

'Just once or twice, but I studied some material Madam Viola gave me. I know all the steps I should make.' She tells him. 'I don't know if that's going to happen though.' She finishes.

He only smiles, studying the moves is something only Payson would do.

'Stop talking and start dancing, Sasha lead and Payson, just follow him, he'll show you what to do.'

When the music starts the melody Sasha pulls her slightly closer, their joined arms bend, his other hand resting high on her back, hers around his neck. The first few steps are a bit hesitant, but soon he finds his rhythm again, remembering every step he has to take, every movement of his hands. He leads her over the floor, her strides matching his. He pulls her in closer, their bodies pressing together. He vaguely remembers who they are, what their positions are. But for one dance he will forget, he will drown in her touch, her breath, her body. His hands move up and down her body while she twists in his arms, holding him tightly to herself as if she's afraid to fall. He lowers his head to her ear, sending a shiver through her body. 'Dance with me.'

Her eyes find his. The passion he so often sees in her training burning in those deep green-blue pools. From that moment their eyes don't break contact anymore, he twists her around, his hands going lower and becoming needier.

She gasps in his ear, scraping her nails over his back. His hand descends to her thigh, lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist. Falling back in his other hand he lowers his face to her neck, dipping her as low as she'll go before pulling her back up, twisting her through the air. Their legs intertwine, their bodies press together, their hands finding each other without looking. She pushes up her toes, reducing the distance between their faces. He bows his head, resting it against hers. He tries to memorise her body, her beautiful sexy curves, but most of all her eyes. He doesn't ever want to forget how she looks at him, the passion in her eyes focused solemnly on him. They will haunt him forever, but he cannot regret it.

The music becomes stronger, more passionate, and so are they. For one dance they forget who they are, where they are and who's in their presence. They may not make the right moves, the right turns, but that doesn't matter. Madam Viola silently leaves them alone, her plan succeeded, her promise to his mother fulfilled. She made sure Sasha would be happy. One more time she looks at the couple, for a long time this will be all they have to hang on to. The dance that brought them together, showed them what they refused to see.

Sasha caresses the skin of her arms, moving his hands up to her neck. Cupping the back of her head she leans into it, closes her eyes to feel even stronger. Rapidly the song reaches its end, but both do not realize. Lost in each other they dance the dance of desire, of passion, lust, but above all Love. He suddenly realizes something while he's still holding her in his arms, their bodies pressed together. She has realized it, She has realized it all along.

A new melody starts, the seducing tones luring him into a daze he would willingly spent an eternity. Her hands move over his chest, lingering at the buttons before pulling back to his shoulders. Her relishes the touch of her hands on him, but intends not to act upon his desires. As her hands roam his lower back he pushes that noble thought to the back of his mind. Taking her hands into his he dominates the dance like he didn't before. He leads her over the floor once more. The steps getting more heated and their grasp on each other almost painful. Turning her around he pulls her into his body, her back resting against his chest. His hands digging into her hips, but they never stop dancing.

Slowly he lowers his head to her shoulder, resting his forehead against her burning bare skin. She lays her head on his shoulder, giving in to her deepest desires, feelings she put away after that night, but this one dance she can let them free. When his grip on her hips loosens a bit she turns back to him, her hands roaming his chest again. This time when she reaches the buttons on his shirt she doesn't hesitate. Pulling at the fabric the little pieces scatter across the floor.

Lips suddenly meet.

Clothes fall down.

Hands touch hands.

Fingers find skin.

A heart finds a heart.

That dance will be the beginning of a love story that knows no equal. That night they do not leave the dance studio, they will not stop the music, they won't stop dancing. But they do give in, to their desire, want and lust, they make promises, they love.

_A/N I don't know what got over me… I blame the music, I have a weakness for the Tango (one day I will master that dance, even if it kills me) I suggest you listen to the music while reading this:), anyway, if you liked it you know how to show your appreciation! (the first rewritten chapters of Someone like you will arrive soon also, I hope!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

A SLOW WALTZ

_To really love a woman, to understand her, you've got to know her deep inside  
><em>

The dance they danced would be the beginning of a love story that knows no equal. That night they did not leave the dance studio, they did not stop the music, they did not stop their dancing. But they did give in. To their desire, want, and lust as they made promises of love.

#

He's looking at her through the interior window. She's been staying late, again. Normally he would have kicked her out by now, telling her it's enough for the night. But something is stopping him tonight. He doesn't know what, but he isn't questioning it either. She's working on her floor routine. '_What else could it be'_ he thinks to himself, smiling softly at the picture she presents him. She's flying over the mat, her hair in a messy bun after to many redo's, never did she look more beautiful. He knows he should stay away from her, but every day gets harder, and every second he wants her more. After that night in the dance studio he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, tell her that she's the one, that what they have will last forever. That he never loved somebody as much as he loves her. He isn't afraid to think it anymore, he loves her. When he helped her come back after her fall he hadn't realized it, but slowly along the way he came to his senses. How could he not love her? Her determination, wit, beauty, power, everything she is, it's all he ever wanted.

Without fully realizing what he's doing he walks down the stairs, careful as to not scare her. Make her lose her concentration. He watches her more intensely now, her face is turned into a frown. Indicating she isn't happy with her performance. Stopping mid routine, she goes back to her starting point. Lowering herself to the ground, arms encircling her body, head resting on her knees. The routine they made months ago still as enchanting the day she finally got it right.

"Payson." He whispers so softly it barely reaches his own ears, but she looks up, always hearing his silent plea. She stands from the ground, closing the distance between them, barely making a sound. The music changes and he vaguely remembers the tune; The dying Swan by Camille Saint-Saens. He always had a soft spot for classical music, the grace and beauty in the songs completely mesmerizing, just as the young woman standing in front of him. His call will be the only time a voice breaks their spell. He takes the final step to eliminate the distance between them. She smiles at him, not needing words to tell him what she wants.

She looks up into his eyes as he looms over her. His hands move around her body until they are splayed across the small of her back, gently caressing the tiny scars of her surgery. He guides her back to the middle of the mat, taking her hand into his. Slowly he begins to move, circling both of them with the melody of the music. A waltz is what they dance, he doubts if she knows it, but she lets him lead, to the end of the song.

The music dies with the swan, but he's not letting her go. Holding her to him, he lowers his head. He flicks his tongue out and drags it slowly up her neck. He kisses a fiery trail from her jaw, where he stops, lingers, until he continues his sweet torture. Lowering down her neck to her collarbone, biting down gently before soothing it with a kiss. He hears her whimper, sees how she closes her eyes in anticipation. Her head is thrown back, granting him full access to her neck, and the rest of her body. He smiles as he guides both of them to the ground.

Whispering the love he has for her softly in her ear, he then starts lowering his lips to her mouth. The kiss is deep and passionate, and it takes her breath away. The love he just told her about evident in the kiss through his lips. His hands slide down from where they were cupping her face, gently rubbing down her shoulders to her sides where he wraps his arms around her body. Her body goes limp in his arms when he bites down on her lip before letting her breathe again, only to turn his attention to the sensitive spot just under her ear.

Finally getting back the control over her body she reaches for his face, feeling his 5 o'clock shadow as she softly runs her hand down his cheek. As if he knows what she wants he leans in towards her once again to lock their lips in a passionate kiss. Slowly, but very confidently he starts pushing up the fabric of the tank top she's wearing. He takes his time while his fingers glide over her skin. Her body shivers to his soft touch as his fingers reach the fabric of her sports bra. Her skin shivering as his soft breathing touches her bare skin. She silently asks him to come back to her and as she continues to kiss him with all the love she has, she reaches down to pull up his shirt over his head, taking a break from his lips to softly kiss his chest before returning.

He moves his hands down to her waist until he reaches the shorts hugging her beautiful curves, and slowly he slides them off. Trailing kisses all over her body, he continues to remove the shorts. When his hands return to move up her body again he runs his fingers up the inner part of her thighs, feeling how warm and soft she is. He intends to give her the most pleasure by returning his attention back on the most sensitive part of her body. Kissing her neck softly, he works his way down to the valley of her breasts. She takes a deep breath as he runs a finger over the fabric covering her breasts. Repeating her action from just moments earlier he pulls her tank top over her head, revealing the only barrier between their upper bodies. Slipping one hand around her back, he undoes the clasps, letting his fingers slide under the straps. Teasingly slow he pushes them down her arms and off her body. He lets his fingers gently run up from her waist to her breasts. His hand cups her breasts gently, and massages them, letting his thumbs play with her now hard nipples.

Her breath starts to get a little more shallow and quicker as he continues to please her. His lips never leave her skin and it doesn't take long before she's can't take anymore. Her hands move down his body until they reach his jeans. Unbuckling them she slides his jeans down slightly until they're completely off his hips. He smiles to himself, loving the feeling of her hands on his burning skin. When she pushes at his chest slightly he obliges and leans back. Giving her all the access she wants. Starting at his neck, she places kisses on his body, going lower and lower until she reaches his boxers, and lingers at the waistline. He removes his jeans completely and as soon as he throws them away she's crawling on top of him, kissing her way back up to his lips. Moving her hips, the fabric between them moves slightly, exposing just how much they want each other. He keeps her firmly in place, and she starts moving her hips again, causing the most amazing friction he has ever felt. His eyes flicker closed and his breathing becomes more shallow than hers.

Without thinking, he turns them over so he can look at her entirely. His hands glide over her body and come to rest at the waistband of her panties. With no hesitation, she lifts her hips, thus granting him permission to remove the last piece of fabric on her body. She in turn pushes down his boxers, taking away his last barrier. Sliding his hand between her legs he wets his fingers, before slowly, gently massaging her inner folds, occasionally sticking a finger into her to get it wet again before going back to continue his seduction. It doesn't take long before he feels her walls clench, her body starts to tremble and shake and a soft moan escapes her lips. When she finally opens her eyes again she sees him watching her, eyes that are wild with passion, like her own. She puts a hand on his neck, pulling him in for another passionate kiss, when she feels him move between her legs. He slowly fills her completely. Gently he moves in and out of her, his lips never leaving hers. Soon his thrusts become faster, causing her to gasp each time she feels it fill her entirely. Her hands move to his back, her nails digging into his flesh. Her moans become louder the closer she gets to her release, as does his. He buries his head in her neck, the most amazing noise escaping his mouth, and she can feel his release spill into her. His fingers find a way down between her legs and when he finds her clit it doesn't take long before yet another orgasm runs through her body. Still without saying a word, her takes her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Their bodies still- completely entwined, defenceless and silent. He's with her, he has no second thoughts, the decision has been made. They're long past all thought of right or wrong, but one final question remains; How long should they wait before they're one again? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last _consume_ them?*

**A/N Bryan Adam inspired me with his beautiful song 'Have you ever really loved a woman' – songs like this inspire me to write and this came out. Hope you like this bit of fluff.. I sure needed it after nearly killing myself in homework.. 9 hours today and every day before that 8 hours… I'm knackered. Btw I listened to this song www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=r3LCyTtWhDA&feature=related and it's also the song playing in this chapter.**

**Update for 'All this time' will come by the end of next week, probably Friday or Saturday, please review to let me know what you think of this! **

* slightly altered from The Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
